Wish
by n4oK0
Summary: REMAKE. Wish Krisho Version. The Original is WonKyu. For those who wants to read the wonkyu version, you could read it on my wordpress. Some wishes can't be fulfilled alone. Un-betaed, BL, OOC, Romance, Fantasy, AU. KRISHO, maybe WONKYU and others later. Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Wish**** 1**

**Pairings : Krisho, Wonkyu maybe others later**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and manga WISH belong to CLAMP**

**Inspired : Manga Wish by the amazing mangakas CLAMP**

**Warning : Un-betaed, BL, OOC, Romance, Fantasy, AU**

**Summary : Some wishes can't be fulfilled alone**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Malam itu tidak seperti malam biasanya. Malam itu langit cerah dipenuhi dengan taburan bintang-bintang. Angin dingin tidak membuat seseorang yang terlihat baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya kedinginan dan secepatnya berjalan karena dia masih menikmati indahnya langit di malam hari dan suasana sepinya malam.

Orang tersebut sungguh menikmati tenangnya malam tersebut sampai dia mendengar isakan seseorang dari balik pepohonan yang tertutupi setengah oleh pagar tembok. Malam itu memang bukan malam biasa karena sejak orang tersebut mendengar isakan itu dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak terbayangkan olehnya.

**Yifan P.O.V**

Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit setelah melakukan operasi terakhir kepada bocah berumur tiga tahun. Aku tersenyum lega karena operasi tersebut seperti biasa sukses dan bocah tersebut selamat. Aku paling suka jika melihat raut wajah lega dan bahagia dari orang tua setiap anak yang berhasil aku selamatkan nyawanya. Bagiku, senyuman tulus dan pandangan bahagia mereka adalah bayaran terbesar dalam karirku sebagai dokter bedah anak.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku dengan santai menuju rumah yang aku tempati sendiri sambil menikmati suasana malam yang sepi karena memang siapa yang berjalan-jalan larut malam seperti sekarang. Aku senang kesunyian seperti sekarang terlebih lagi langit malam hari ini begitu indah dengan taburan bintang-bintang. Suasana ini melengkapi hariku yang berjalan baik seperti biasanya.

Aku sudah hampir sampai ke rumahku ketika samar-samar aku mendengar suara isakan tangis seseorang. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Tampaknya suara itu dari atas. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku melihat pepohonan di balik pagar tembok rumah seseorang dan aku sedikit kaget melihat ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di dahan pohon tersebut. Sesuatu itu seperti boneka manusia ukuran anak-anak.

Boneka lucu dengan pipi bulat dan rambut ikalnya yang terlihat fluffy seperti gumpalan awan. Kulitnya putih kontras dengan bibirnya yang berwarna sama seperti buah cherry. Benar-benar lucu dan imut. Terlebih lagi sekarang boneka itu matanya sedikit bengkak dan pipinya memerah mungkin karena menangis lama. Tunggu dulu, memang ada boneka yang bisa menangis sungguhan.

Ah! Dia bergerak. Tangannya yang gempal itu mengusap-usap matanya mencoba menghapus airmata dan bekasnya dari pipi bulatnya itu. Tapi sepertinya airmata itu masih betah mengalir. Aku terdiam saja menyaksikan boneka itu menghapus airmatanya. Aku masih berpikir apakah yang aku lihat sekarang hanya halusinasi apa kenyataan.

"Hiks.. hiks.." isak boneka itu. Oh ternyata benar boneka ini yang menangis. Lupakan dulu apakah ini nyata atau tidak. Sepertinya dia sedang dalam kesulitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan. Kali ini boneka itu berhasil menghentikan tangisannya. Dia mencoba tersenyum meski wajahnya masih memerah sehabis menangis.

"Ah manusia. Selamat malam." Sapanya sopan.

Ah! Dia juga bisa bicara. Sepertinya dia bukan boneka tapi dia juga bukan anak-anak. Mana ada anak kecil yang berkeliaran sendirian malam-malam begini? Aku baru saja akan bertanya lagi kepada makhluk kecil ini ketika tiba-tiba ada seekor burung gagak yang terbang ke arah si lucu itu dan berusaha mematuknya. Namun tentu saja aku tidak membiarkan makhluk lucu itu kesakitan karena patukan burung hitam itu.

Aku langsung mengusir gagak tersebut dengan melempar baru kerikil ke arahnya sekaligus melepaskan kaitan baju putihnya dari dahan pohon tersebut. Dia sempat terlepas dari tanganku namun dengan sigap aku menangkap tubuh kecilnya dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan. Dia lumayan ringan sehingga aku tidak perlu menggunakan tenaga untuk menggendongnya dan tanpa aku duga tubuhnya hangat. Jadi dia sudah pasti mahkluk hidup dan bukan boneka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lagi memastikan bahwa burung gagak tadi tidak melukainya. Dia tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba melayang dari tanganku yang membawanya. Mungkin karena aku lelah, aku tidak terlalu terkejut atau panik seperti kebanyakan orang. Aku hanya melihatnya terus dan mencoba menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang ada dalam benakku. Pertanyaan tentang apa yang ada dipunggung makhluk kecil itu. Apa itu sayap?

"Terima kasih tuan. Anda baik sekali. Siapa nama anda?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum manisnya itu. Ketika dia tersenyum, matanya sedikit tertutup dan melengkung sedikit seperti bentuk bulan sabit. Dia begitu lucu. Dia pun membungkuk hormat kepadaku. Aku menatapnya lalu menjawab singkat.

"Yifan. Wu Yifan."

"Yifan. Namaku Suho. Terima kasih karena anda sudah menolongku. Aku tak bisa terbang dengan baik jika malam hari tiba. Aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke wujud asliku pada malam hari." Jelas makhluk itu masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. Wajahnya berbinar senang dan sepertinya dia senang berada didekatku karena makhluk ini terbang mengelilingiku sambil sesekali mengelus bahuku lembut dan terkikik geli.

Sementara aku, aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari benda yang seperti sayap yang menempel di punggul si mungil. Tanpa berpikir, tanganku meraih benda seperti sayap itu dan menariknya, memastikan apakah benda itu asli atau tidak.

"Aww!" pekik si mungil lalu menjauh dariku ketika aku menarik sayapnya. Dia kesakitan, berarti benda itu benar-benar sayap yang menempel di tubuhnya. Aku menatapnya sedikit bingung sedangkan dia merengut, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah menarik sayapnya. Aku mengelus rambut pirang pucatnya itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku dan dia sepertinya puas dengan tindakanku itu.

"Kau itu apa? Kenapa kau memiliki sayap?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh ini. Mungkin aneh untuk manusia ya. Tapi hal ini wajar jika anda selalu bertemu dengan malaikat. Malaikat memang memiliki sayap seperti milikku ini." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum lagi. Aku berusaha memahami perkataan tadi.

"Apa katamu tadi? Malaikat?" tanyaku lagi memastikan apakah pendengaranku berfungsi dengan benar atau tidak.

"Ya, aku malaikat." Tegasnya lagi dengan suara yang lembut.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Dan detik berikutnya aku sudah berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan si mungil.

"Eh?! Tunggu tuan. Jangan pergi! Anda sudah menolong saya, saya harus membalas budi tuan. Tuan!" si mungil itu terus memanggilku namun aku tetap saja berjalan. Tampaknya aku memang terlalu lelah dengan operasi yang aku jalani hari ini. Delapan jam di ruang operasi terus menerus memang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi berhalusinasi.

"Aku harus mulai mengatur jadwal operasiku karena sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menerima kasus dari rumah sakit. Bagus aku memilih untuk pulang berjalan kaki tadi. Jika aku membawa mobil bisa-bisa aku menabrak karena sekarang aku yakin aku sedang berjalan sambil tidur."

"Tuan, anda sadar sepenuhnya. Anda tidak sedang tidur." Suara manis itu lagi. Aku berhenti dan berbalik. Aku menemukan si mungil sudah ada disampingku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kelihatannya dia mengejarku sedari tadi.

"Tadi tuan bilang operasi. Tuan dokter?" tanyanya. Tapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku justru menatapnya yang sedang mengatur nafas walau setiap melihatku dia selalu meyunggingkan senyum kepadaku. Dia kelihatan lelah sekali. Ah, tadi dia bilang kalau dia tidak bisa terbang dengan baik jika di malam hari. Apa aku yang membuatnya selelah itu?

Aku menatapnya lagi. Si mungil ini masih saja menatapku dengan sorot mata berbinar dengan bola matanya yang bulat itu, membuat wajahnya tampak lebih imut. Melihatnya seperti itu aku jadi tak tega, namun pikiranku masih berputar dengan semua ini. Kenapa makhluk lucu ini muncul dihadapanku? Terlebih lagi, kenapa dia mengikutiku terus? Oh, tunggu dulu. Tadi dia bilang membalas budi. Budi apa?

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku ingin membalas budi baikmu tuan karena anda terlah menolongku tadi."

"Menolong apa? Mengusir gagak tadi?"

"Dan melepaskan aku dari dahan pohon tadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika tuan tidak menolongku."

"Kau tidak usah membalas budi segala. Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi tuan.." aku tidak mendengar lagi kelanjutan ucapannya. Aku terus berjalan sampai ke rumahku. Aku mengira si mungil akan pergi karena aku tidak menggubrisnya, tapi ternyata dia justru mengikutiku sampai ke rumah sambil terus mengoceh tentang membalas budi dan ketika aku memasuki rumahku, si mungil juga ikut masuk. Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbalik lagi menghadapinya.

"Dengar mungil. Aku sudah lelah. Kau boleh tetap mengikutiku atau pergi." Sahutku pelan lalu berbalik lagi dan menuju kamarku.

"Apakah aku boleh tinggal di halamanmu. Anda memiliki halaman yang luas dan asri."

"Terserah. Besok pagi juga aku akan bangun dari mimpi ini."

"Hihihi.. Anda lucu sekali tuan. Sudah aku bilang anda tidak tidur jadi tidak mungkin anda bermimpi. Tapi terima kasih tuan memperbolehkan aku tinggal disini. Besok pagi aku akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu." Sahutnya lagi lalu terbang ke salah satu pohon dan menhilang dibalik daun-daunnya.

Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar dan mengganti bajuku dengan baju tidur. Sebelum aku merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur aku masih sempat melihat pohon yang menjadi pilihan si mungil untuk tinggal. Apa benar semua ini nyata? Atau memang mimpi aneh karena aku terlalu lelah. Ah, sudahlah. Kita lihat saja besok pagi.

**Esok Pagi **

Aku terbangun karena mendengar suara kicauan burung dari halaman depanku. Terlebih lagi sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan telah masuk ke dalam kamarku dari celah-celah tirai. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengingat peristiwa kemarin malam. Dengan perlahan, aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju halaman depan, tepatnya ingin memeriksa apakah si mungil adalah nyata atau hanya halusinasiku saja.

"Selamat pagi tuan." Sahut suara merdu seperti yang aku dengar semalam. Aku mengusap kedua mataku, menghilangkan kantuk dan menatap makhluk imut yang sekarang tersenyum dan melayang di depanku.

"Tampaknya aku kurang tidur."

"Tuan, sampai kapan anda mau tidur. Aku nyata tuan."

"Kau masih disini?"

"Tentu saja. Tuan, halaman tuan indah sekali. Banyak sekali pohon rindangnya."

"Kau.."

"Oh, maafkan aku tuan. Aku akan mengenalkan diriku lagi. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya lembut lalu secara tiba-tiba ada sinar yang menyilaukan yang membuatku sedikit memicingkan mata.

Beberapa detik kemudian, didepanku bukan lagi si mungil tetapi sosok seseorang yang bertubuh ramping dengan rambut pirang pucat sama seperti si mungil dan wajah yang boleh aku bilang cantik. Sayap si mungil yang lucu dan imut sudah mengembang sempurna dan membuat orang didepanku sekarang melayang.

"Salam kenal tuan. Namaku Suho. Aku malaikat." Sapanya lagi seperti kemarin malam. Aku menatap orang bernama Suho ini dengan datar.

"Aku memang kurang tidur."

"Tuan! Aku ini benar malaikat. Kenapa anda tidak mau percaya?!" Rengeknya manja kembali mengejarku. Aku tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap berjalan menuju kamarku walau aku sempat melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya yang merengut karena aku tidak mempercayai keberadaannya.

Aku baru akan menutup tubuhku dengan selimut untuk kembali tidur, ketika Suho tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam kamarku dan memandangku dengan sorot mata yang sama, berbinar senang. Bagaimana dia bisa masuk lebih dulu ke kamarku? Oh, aku lupa. Dia punya sayap dan ini adalah mimpi.

"Apa aku sebegitu lelahnya sampai mimpi ini tidak pernah berakhir?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Saat aku menggumamkan itu, Suho mendekatiku lalu menarik salah satu tanganku. Dia membuka telapak tanganku dan meletakkan tanganku yang sudah terbuka di pipi bulatnya.

"Anda tidak bermimpi tuan. Aku nyata. Rasakanlah." Sahutnya. Aku menghela nafas. Tampaknya aku memang tidak bisa lagi mengalihkan pikiranku sendiri dan bersikukuh bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Suho nyata karena dia hangat. Sehangat mentari pagi.

"Terserahmu saja." Ketika aku menjawabnya seperti itu, Suho hanya tersenyum dan terus menggenggam tanganku yang masih berada dipipinya dengan erat. Aku mengambil kembali tanganku dan menatap Suho lagi. Dia masih saja tersenyum. Kami terus bertatapan sampai Suho memulai permbicaraan.

"Tuan." Panggilnya perlahan.

"Hm?" balasku tak terlalu perduli.

"Aku ingin membalas budi tuan dengan mengabulkan satu permintaan tuan." Sahutnya lagi.

"Permintaan?" tanyaku.

"Ya tuan." Jawabnya sambil mengangguuk lucu.

"Aku tak punya permintaan apapun." Ucapku lagi dan kali ini mata bulatnya itu membuka lebar karena terkejut dan tidak mengira aku akan berkata begitu.

"Eh?"

"Biasanya orang yang membuat permintaan atau keinginan adalah mereka yang merasa hidupnya belum lengkap atau mereka yang merasa kurang dalam hidup mereka. Sedangkan aku, aku tak pernah merasa ada yang kurang dalam hidupku sehingga aku tidak mempunyai keinginan apapun." Jelasku.

"Ta..tapi tuan, aku perlu memberikan sesuatu kepadamu sebagai imbalan karena anda sudah menolongku."

"Aku tidak perlu kau membalasku jadi kau tidak perlu memberikan aku satu permintaan. Dengar, aku punya pekerjaan yang bagus. Aku tidak terlilit hutang atau masalah dengan keuangan. Hidupku menyenangkan." Jelasku lagi karena ingin agar dia mengerti bahwa aku tidak merasa membutuhkan apa-apa

"Lagipula, jika aku memiliki suatu keinginan atau apapun itu, bukankah lebih baik aku raih dengan kekuatanku sendiri." Tegasku sambil menatapnya datar tapi mungkin baginya sedikit tajam karena yang aku tahu dia sedikit menjauh karena gugup.

"Em.. itu memang benar, tapi.. tapi.. Ah! Bukankah ada beberapa permintaan yang memerlukan keajaiban." Sahutnya lagi. Dia benar-benar keras kepala.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa?"

"Em.. itu.. itu.."

"Sudahlah. Mungkin aku sedang berada dalam masa orang berevolusi sehingga dia bisa mempunyai sayap seperti malaikat." Ucapku asal. Aku memang masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan masalah malaikat ini. Aku manusia, apakah manusia bisa melihat malaikat dengan mudahnya?

"Tapi aku memang benar malaikat tuan." Ucapnya bersikeras. Aku memandangnya lalu menghela nafas, lagi.

"Sudahlah. Bagiku mengabulkan keinginan itu hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"Tapi tuan, aku belum membalas budimu." Sahutnya terus saja mengatakan hal yang sama. Rupanya dia keras kepala juga. Aku tidak menghiraukannya lagi. Aku justru kembali keluar dari kamarku dan menuju halaman lagi. Aku hampir saja lupa untuk menyiram semua tanaman dan pepohonan di halaman rumahku yang terbilang luas itu. Aku baru akan membuka keran yang memang sudah aku hubungkan dengan selang air sehingga setiap harinya aku tidak perlu repot lagi.

"Apa yang anda lakukan tuan?" tanya Suho sedikit mengagetkanku. Kenapa dia suka sekali mengendap-endap di belakangku.

"Aku mau menyiram halaman." Jawabku singkat. Dia kembali menangkupkan tangannya senang lalu melayang ke depanku.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya tuan." Lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Suho membaca sesuatu, mantra atau doa mungkin, karena beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhnya kembali bersinar dan dalam sekejap selang air yang sudah tersambung dengan keran terlepas sehingga air mengucur keluar seperti biasanya. Bedanya, jika air mengalir kebawah, air ini justru meliuk-liuk seperti pusaran air dan ketika sampai ditengah halaman, air tersebut menyebar ke semua penjuru halaman, membasahi setiap tanaman dan pohon yang ada.

Aku cukup terkesima juga dengan pusaran air tersebut. Cukup indah karena ditambah dengan sinar matahari dan juga sinar dari tubuh Suho. Saat itu juga aku melihat wajah Suho yang terlihat semakin cantik dengan aura, yang mungkin boleh aku bilang, aura malaikat. Suho ternyata memang benar malaikat.

"Sudah tuan." Aku sedikit tersentak ketika dia memanggilku lagi. Aku tidak memperhatikan bahwa tubuh Suho sudah tidak bercahaya lagi dan aku juga bahkan tidak sadar bahwa aku basah kuyup karena guyuran airnya. Justru Suho lah yang sadar bahwa aku sudah seperti mandi tanpa melepaskan baju.

"Tuan!"

**Dalam Rumah**

"Tuan maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Kumohon maafkan aku.." sahutnya terus menerus meminta maaf kepadaku. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca bahkan ada sebulir airmata di sudut matanya. Suho ternyata cengeng juga.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak masalah dengan tadi. Aku rasa kita impas karena kau juga sudah membantuku menyiram halamanku yang luas itu."

"Aku memang ceroboh, tapi aku janji aku akan lebih baik dari ini. Aku pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu tuan."

"Sudah aku bilang berulang kali, aku tidak membutuhkan apapun."

"Jika memang begitu, maka aku akan menunggu sampai tuan memiliki keinginan. Tuan, aku tidak bisa pulang ke surga jika aku belum membalas kebaikanmu. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku tinggal disini" pintanya memelas. Aku menatap matanya yang seperti anak kucing yang meminta sesuatu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Suho berubah lagi menjadi versi anak-anaknya, menjadi Suho yang mungil lagi dan meremas bagian bawah celanaku.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk kebutuhanku. Malaikat tak perlu makanan dan jika aku kecil seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak akan sadar bahwa aku ada. Aku akan menyiram halamanmu setiap hari. Jadi kumohon.." pintanya lagi. Kami saling bertatapan selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya aku menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya sejak semalam.

"Ini negara bebas. Jadi.." aku sengaja menggantung ucapanku karena melihat raut wajahnya yang seperti biasanya, berbinar senang dan mulutnya yang tertarik membentuk senyum serta lengkungan bulat sabit itu yang pada akhinya membuat sebuah tawa lucu.

"Terima kasih tuan." Ucapnya berterima kasih. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah.

"Tuan.."

"Ya?"

"Aku pasti akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Kau ini keras kepala juga ya. Aku tidak mempunyai permintaan yang bisa kau kabulkan."

"Anda belum tahu saja tuan. Setiap orang memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan, setiap orang memiliki keinginan yang tidak bisa diraih seorang diri. Cepat atau lambat, tuan pasti memiliki keinginan itu." Ucapnya sambil terbang mengelilingi diriku. Aku mengikutinya dengan mataku. Kemudian Suho terbang ke arah kehadapanku dan mengusapkan tangan gempalnya di pipiku.

"Dan saat tuan memiliki keinginan itu, tuan tidak akan menyesal karena aku yang akan membantu tuan mengabulkannya."

"Terserahmu saja." Suho tertawa geli mendengar jawabanku. Kami terdiam lagi sejenak sampai Suho kembali membuka suaranya. Tampaknya malaikat satu ini senang sekali berbicara denganku.

"Tuan, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Yifan?" tanyanya penuh harap. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan bisa dipastikan dia gembira. Suho kembali terbang kesana kemari lalu berhenti di depanku.

"Panggil aku Suho saja ya. Salam kenal Yifan." Sahutnya. Kembali aku hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan. Sedangkan Suho masih saja mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Kami berdua terlalu terpusat pada diri kami sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa pusaran air yang telah disihir oleh Suho masih saja meliuk-liuk di tengah halaman.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Remake of my FF Wish with Wonkyu pairing. This one, I made it to Krisho pairing. My other pairing that I like. So please enjoy, sorry for typos and all, and please leave a trace of your visit.

For Wonkyu part, please visit my wordpress. The address is in my profile :D

Oh, almost forgot. I'm just going to post this holiday season because my gorgeous friend _**KIRA **_is on long vacation.

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, Krisho**_ :D

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Wish**** 2**

**Pairings : Krisho, Wonkyu maybe others later**

**Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God and manga WISH belong to CLAMP**

**Inspired : Manga Wish by the amazing mangakas CLAMP**

**Warning : Un-betaed, BL, OOC, Romance, Fantasy, AU**

**Summary : Some wishes can't be fulfilled alone**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Pagi ini cuacanya sungguh bersahabat. Tidak mendung namun tidak juga terlalu terik. Sinar matahari pagi memberikan kehangatan yang cukup nyaman untuk semua makhluk di bumi ini. Semua merasakan bahwa hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik, tidak terkecuali malaikat ceroboh yang sekarang menumpang di rumah seorang dokter muda.

Suho memulai harinya dengan membantu Yifan menyiram taman yang luas di rumah tersebut. Setelah selesai, dia akan langsung menuju pohon tertinggi di taman itu dan merentangkan sayapnya selebar mungkin. Dia sedang mengisi energinya dengan sinar matahari.

Energi malaikat tidak berasal dari makanan seperti manusia karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengakhiri kehidupan dari makhluk hidup. Jadi, malaikat mendapatkan tenaga mereka dari sang surya dan jika sinar sang surya bersinar dengan indah, bisa dipastikan energi untuk malaikat manis seperti Suho pun akan cukup terisi.

"Suho." Suara lembut Yifan yang memanggil namanya, membuat Suho langsung terbang menuju Yifan yang sudah rapi dengan jas tas tas kerja yang ditentengnya.

"Yifan. Kau mau pergi?" tanya Suho setelah dia mendarat tepat dihadapan Yifan. Suho langsung menyembunyikan sayapnya dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepada Yifan. Yifan hanya menatapnya datar lalu mengangguk pelan. Dia berbalik dan bermaksud untuk pergi sebalum dia mengingat sesuatu dan merogoh saku celananya. Yifan ternyata mengeluarkan sebuah kunci cadangan dari ikatan kunci-kunci miliknya.

"Apa kau akan disini sepanjang hari?" tanya Yifan. Suho mengedipkan matanya lucu sebelum mengangguk. Yifan ikut mengangguk lagi lalu menyerahkan kunci cadangan itu kepada Suho.

"Kalau kau ingin keluar, pastikan kau menutup pintu dengan kunci ini." Ucap Yifan. Suho mengamati benda kecil ditangannya itu lalu memandang kepada Yifan sambil bertanya.

"Apa ini untukku?"

"Um." Jawaban Yifan membuat sudut-sudut bibir Suho kembali tertarik. Senyum manis dan indah menghiasi wajah cantik nan imut milik Suho. Dia sungguh bahagia karena baginya ini adalah pemberian pertama dari Yifan yang sudah berjasa kepadanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan menjaga pemberianmu ini Yifan." Yifan hanya memandang Suho datar sampai akhirnya dia berbalik lagi dan membuka pintu untuk keluar dan berangkat kerja. Namun belum sampai tiga langkah, Suho memanggil Yifan lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Yifan singkat.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakan benda ini Yifan?" tanya Suho polos yang membuat Yifan menatap Suho seakan Suho memiliki dua kepala. Akan tetapi Yifan ingat bahwa Suho adalah malaikat. Jadi dengan sabar, Yifan berbalik lagi dan menjelaskan cara kerja kunci kepada Suho.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian – Suho P.O.V**

"Suho-ah, kenapa Yifan-ssi memberikan kunci itu kepadamu ya?" tanya burung pertama dengan manisnya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Pasti itu karena Yifan-ssi ingin Suho-ah tinggal disini lebih lama." Jawab burung kedua mencoba menebak isi pikiran dari Yifan. Dia pun berkata dengan sangat manis kepada Suho.

"Wah! Kau beruntung Suho-ah. Jadi kau bisa lebih dekat dengannya dan mencoba mencari tahu apa keinginannya." Ucap burung ketiga menyetujui asumsi dari burung kedua seraya mengatakan dengan penuh semangat kepada Suho.

"Ya. Kau benar. Kau pasti senang bukan Suho-ah?" tanya burung keempat juga dengan suara yang kelewat manis dari teman-teman burungnya.

"Ah kalau menurutku sih Yifan-ssi memberikan kunci itu karena dia takut rumahnya dimasuki oleh pencuri jika kau tidak menguncinya dan menjaganya dari dalam rumah. Suho-ah itu terlalu polos dan ceroboh jika tidak diberitahu kalau dia harus mengunci pintu." Cibir burung kelima dengan nada bicara yang datar bahkan terlalu datar. Burung kecil itu menyuarakan hal yang menurutnya lazim dilakukan.

"Benarkah begitu?" Suho yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan burung-burung kecil yang selalu ada dirumah Yifan menjadi sedih dan ingin menangis karena komentar terakhir dari burung kelima. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan airmatanya siap untuk mengalir karena di satu sisi, Suho merasa itulah alasan Yifan memberikan kunci cadangan itu kepadanya.

Keempat burung lainnya sontak langsung berusaha menenangkan Suho yang hampir menangis itu. Dua burung membujuk Suho dan dua lainnya membereskan si burung kelima.

"Kau ingin Suho-ah kembali menangis dan akhirnya mengoceh sendirian. Kau tahu itu membuat kita pusing!"

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu!"

"Tapi aku hanya bicara apa adanya!"

Sementara ketiganya sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Kedua burung lainnya masih berusaha membujuk Suho agar tidak menangis.

"Suho-ah, pasti Yifan-ssi memberikan kunci itu karena dia percaya denganmu."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Jadi Suho-ah jangan bersedih lagi ya. Nanti Yifan-ssi bisa ikut sedih jika melihat Suho-ah menangis." Bujuk burung-burung itu. Mereka hanya sekedar bicara saja soal Yifan akan bersedih jika dia melihat Suho menangis karena pada dasarnya mana mungkin, Yifan sendiri sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tapi ketiganya berharap Suho tidak akan menyadari hal tersebut. Dan harapan mereka terkabul karena semenit kemudian, Suho sudah tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti menangis. Aku tak mau Yifan bersedih karena melihatku menangis."

"Nah begitu yang benar Suho-ah."

"Terima kasih ya. Kalian baik sekali." Puji Suho dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat semua burung termasuk burung kelima yang sudah babak belur menjadi senang perasaannya. Aura polos dan penuh dengan kebaikan mengalir dari dalam tubuh Suho karena Suho sangat gembira karena dia memiliki teman yang menyenangkan dan juga Yifan yang baik hati dan selalu membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Bicara soal Yifan, Suho teringat tadi Yifan sempat mengatakan bahwa dia memperbolehkan Suho untuk keluar dari rumah asalkan dia mengunci pintu. Mengingat itu, wajah Suho menjadi sumingrah karena dia bisa keluar dan mengekplor dunia manusia dan tanpa banyak persiapan lagi Suho bergegas mengepakan sayap malaikatnya lalu terbang ke arah keramaian manusia yang dia pernah lihat sebelum dia tinggal dengan Yifan.

Suho langsung terbang tanpa menggubris panggilan burung-burung yang mengingatkannya untuk mengunci pintu dulu sebelum pergi. Ternyata karena terlalu senang, Suho jadi melupakan amanat Yifan untuk selalu mengunci pintu jika Suho ingin berpergian. Benar-benar malaikat yang ceroboh namun menggemaskan.

**Tengah Kota**

Suho sedang menikmati harinya di tengah-tengah begitu banyak manusia. Suho yang sudah mengganti bajunya sama dengan baju yang dipakai oleh manusia sekarang terlihat menelusuri jalan pertokoan dan memandang dengan takjub benda-benda yang tidak pernah dia lihat saat dirinya berada di langit. Suho sungguh senang dan tidak sabar untuk pulang agar dia bisa menceritakan harinya kepada Yifan.

Mengingat tentang Yifan, senyum indah tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik Suho. Suho begitu memuja Yifan yang sudah sangat baik kepadanya. Hanya saja Suho juga sedikit sedih karena dia masih belum mampu untuk mengabulkan satu keinginan Yifan.

"Yifan sekarang sedang apa ya?" gumam Suho kepada dirinya sendiri ketika memikirkan kegiatan apa yang sekarang dilakukan oleh penolongnya itu. Suho tersenyum lagi kala dia memikirkan Yifan yang pasti sekarang sedang menolong orang lain. Malaikat ceroboh itu tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang karena wajahnya yang cantik, tingkah lakunya yang menggemaskan serta auranya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi gelap dan suram. Suho segera sadar bahwa ada aura iblis di sekitarnya. Dan benar saja, sekarang di sekitar Suho, seluruh manusia yang ada seperti terhenti waktunya. Mereka semua terpaku beku karena aura tersebut. Suho menatap langit dan melihat memang sang surya sudah hampir tenggelam. Dia segera tahu bahwa kekuatannya sebentar lagi tidak akan berfungsi. Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ada, Suho menantang iblis yang membuat jalan pertokoan ini beku seperti sekarang.

"Hei iblis! Tunjukkan siapa dirimu!" tantang Suho meski tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Suho menunggu dan menunggu sampai ada kepulan asap hitam di hadapannya. Suho bersiaga jika memang dia harus bertempur dengan iblis ini. Meski waktunya hanya sedikit sampai dia kembali menjadi kecil, Suho akan berusaha melindungi manusia-manusia yang ada disini dari iblis tersebut.

Suho terus memperhatikan asap hitam itu sampai asap itu memudar dan menampakkan seseorang dengan sayap hitam. Suho membelalakan kedua bola matanya kaget dengan penampakan orang atau lebih tepatnya iblis tersebut. Suho mengenal iblis itu karena Suho menyebutkan satu nama,

"Kai!"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Update Wish, si malaikat cantik nan ceroboh Suho… Pendek sih, I know… Tapi lebih baik pendek daripada ga sama sekali… #ngeles

Oke, nao ga akan banyak bicara lagi… Silahkan amazing readers meninggalkan jejak untuk yang satu ini. Gomen untuk typo dan mistake disana-sini yak…

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, Krisho**_ **:D**

Sankyu and peace all

**^^n4oK0^^**


End file.
